Chlomay's Last Stand
Plot The episode starts with Alison and Colleen giving a presentation regarding how they came close to finding the new location of the flag for the #HeWillNotTriggerUs movement only to be chased away by Shia LeButte. After it's finished, Chlomay questions what they hoped to achieve in doing the deed, which gets her a negative response. Miss Corbis hands everyone back essays they did prior, and Chlomay complains about how she only got a C+, and Miss Corbis claims that the essay was good, but it had too much of an emphasis on mainstream information. Throughout the rest of the day, Chlomay is belittled by everyone due to her beliefs conflicting with the school's political orientation. Things get worse when she leaves the classroom to get gum and glue out of her hair, only to return to Trina and co. eating her lunch. This drives her to the point she threatens the entire school. The next day, the students and teachers see various protesters from the #HeWillNotTriggerUs movement protesting out front. Principal Trager attempts to get them to leave, but Chlomay takes power and convinces more people to storm the school and capture the staff and students. Everyone is put in cages in the classrooms and Chlomay claims that she plans to rechristen the school into an equal rights location. Alison and Colleen claim that they need to go to the bathroom, which is actually a diversion planned by Trina who uses a wire from her braces to pick the lock on her cage and free the others. The gang goes on to free the teachers and then they face Chlomay who has gone mad with power. She betrays Shia and proceeds to destroy the school. Everyone attempts to fight back, but are unable to stop the destruction. Soon enough, it's revealed that this was only part of Chlomay's oral report. Corbis chastises her for going against the intended assignment and promptly fails her for it. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Ashley Johnson: Chlomay * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Amber Hood: Carrie * Brian Posehn: Mortimer * Bumper Robinson: Dwight * Robbie Rist: Dennis * Jon Heder: Cooper * Aly Fainbarg: Regan * Elliot Gould: Principal Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Shirley Jones: Miss Corbis * Frank Whaley: Mr. Pritchett * Dave Willis: Estus * Teddy Lane Jr.: Grand * Cedric Yarborough: Jaceon Trivia * As of this episode, Aubrey Plaza voices Alison. * Alison and Colleen are singing "It's Just a Greasy Spoon" to each other when they're in separated cells. * When Mina is left behind, she sobs the first two verses of The Thin Ice by Pink Floyd. * Shia LeButte and the #HeWillNotTriggerUs movement are obvious parodies of Shia LeBouf and the #HeWillNotDivideUs movement. * The ending to the episode was tacked on. Strange intended to have the episode end where Ruben has Chlomay's soul absorbed into a sock-puppet, but the network deemed it to be too dark.